I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good
by IceFountain
Summary: The girls, the rumors, the OWLs, the mysterious happenings all over Britain, and of course, the pranks. Our favorite band of troublemakers are in for an unusual year.


I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good: A Marauder Story

By: IceFountain

Chapter One: Of Unfortunate Spills

"Shhh!" Hissed James Potter, stifling his own laughter.

It was late, and the Gryffindor Common room was empty save for three mischievous boys, huddled behind the bookcase that stood next to the portrait hole. Sirius Black pressed his back against the North wall, his dark, handsome features lighting up with an amused grin. Next to him, Peter Pettigrew was doubled over, unable to contain his fits of laughter, which caused his blonde hair to shake about madly.

James hushed his friend once more before popping his head around the bookcase to have another look at the entranceway. Floating above the alcove was a large puddle of ice-cold water.

Hearing muffled conversation coming from the other side of the portrait, Sirius and Peter leaned back against the wall, and James held his hand around the edge of the bookcase, aiming his wand at the water and concealing the rest of himself. He heard the portrait swing open and waited until hearing it click closed again before muttering something under his breath.

A high-pitched squeal erupted from the entrance way.

"Wait," he thought. "That doesn't sound like Remus at all."

James, Peter and Sirius all came out from behind the bookcase, confused.

Standing in front of them was a very wet, and very angry, Lily Evans. Behind her, was a very dry Remus Lupin.

Sirius and Peter collapsed onto the floor with laughter. James stood there staring at her, still holding his wand out. Looking down at his arm, he flushed furiously and quickly swung his wand behind his back.

Lily glared at him lividly.

"Er, Evans." He stumbled finally, rumpling his unruly black hair nervously. "That wasn't quite meant for you..." His voice trailed off. Then he pulled his wand out again. "Here let me-"

Sirius howled even louder.

Lily shook her head furiously. "I can do my own bloody drought charm, Potter." She hissed. Taking out her wand to do exactly that, she continued to glare at him. "I ought to go straight to McGonagall!"

James' eyes shot to the floor. He opened his mouth to mutter an apology, but Sirius, who seemed to have recovered beat him too it.

"Ah Evans, we're sorry." He said between chuckles. "We thought we'd give old Remus a surprise after his first night on patrol." He grinned patting Remus on the back. "We're right proud of our widdle prefect."

Lily threw her hands into the air. "I'm going to bed!" she huffed, crossing the common room.

"Sorry again Evans!" Peter squeaked at her.

She waved her hand as a response and she ascended the steps to the girl's dormitories.

Remus folded his arms and shook his head. "Have you three gone completely mad?"

Sirius grinned widely.

"I thought you had rounds with Marlene McKinnon?" James asked, finally taking his eyes off the marble floor.

"I was supposed to," Remus explained. "But the Hufflepuffs have their Transfiguration test tomorrow, so Lily offered to switch with her."

Peter glanced over at the empty staircase. "I guess that ruins your plans to ask her out then, eh mate?" He asked, looking at James.

"Yes, and I've been singing your praises all night, Prongs!" Remus exclaimed.

James sighed. "She's with Diggory anyway, a lot of good it would do." The he added, "That and the fact that she despises me as it is."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so, mate. She thinks you're a bit childish but I don't think she despises you."

James collapsed on the couch. "Just 'Kadavra me right now. I'm done." He groaned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. Listen to yourself, on about a bird like she was ... like she was Quidditch or something! Honestly, she's just a bird."

Remus gave him a look.

Sirius cleared his throat. "A bird who'll have dumped that prat Diggory by the end of the week."

"You said that last week, Padfoot." James mumbled, his voice muffled behind a pillow, which he seemed to have been trying to smother himself with.

"Come on," Sirius prodded. "We'll plan some elaborate prank for tomorrow. Maybe we could wash Snivellus' hair, that ought to shock the whole school."

This seemed to cheer James up sufficiently, because he stopped smothering himself and sat up, with a large grin on his face.

Remus sighed. "Let's get on to bed then. Wouldn't want to be late for History of Magic tomorrow morning."

"Heavens no!" Sirius cried in a scandalized voice, as the four boys headed up the stairs to their dormitories.


End file.
